


And... action

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [12]
Category: Divergent - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tris and Tobias are actors and casted to play in a movie. Their characters names are Shailene and Theo and while they have to pretend they love each other in the movie, in real life they are at each other's throats. But the truth is they like each other, but both are too stubborn to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And... action

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dear initiates, the smut ambassador is back (*grin*), 'cause yeah, I'm calling myself that. I want to dedicate this story as a belated birthday gift to one of my loyal readers 4.6.10 (Happy Birthday, sweetie, even if it's this late).
> 
> Also, today is Theo James' birthday. Despite the fact that he won't see this I wish him Happy Birthday and a lot of good things in his life, both professional and personal. I hope to keep seeing a lot of him (pun intended).

And… action

Prompt: Tris and Tobias are actors and casted to play in a movie. Their characters names are Shailene and Theo and while they have to pretend they love each other in the movie, in real life they are at each other's throats. But the truth is they like each other, but both are too stubborn to admit it.

Tris' POV

"Alright, everybody. Action," the director yells.

"Theo, I'm so glad you came tonight," I say to the scumbag, putting on a show.

"Nothing would have stopped me, Shailene," he replies, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Cut," the director yells. "What was that?" he asks coming to us. "You are supposed to be madly in love and all over each other. Instead, you both look like you have some sticks up your asses. Body language, people," he says.

"What do you want me to do?" Tobias asks bored.

"You love her. Show her. Don't just stand there rigid, take her in your arms," the director instructs. As if that idiot could ever love anyone beside himself, egocentric piece of shit. "And you," he says to me "you love this man, you would die for him. You are reconciling after a huge fight in which you both realized that you couldn't live without the other. Act like it," he commands. We resume our places and I try to put myself in Shailene's shoes. Right, she loves this prick, well Theo isn't the prick, Tobias is. They just had a huge fight and both recognized how much they love each other. I'm an actress, I can fake stuff. Besides, wouldn't be the first time anyone faked something with this idiot.

"Theo, I'm so glad you came tonight," I say putting my best lovey-dovey face on I could muster. Tobias snakes his arms around me and pulls me close and leans in to kiss me. This wasn't in the script. I close my eyes and pretend to enjoy it. It's a closed mouth kiss so it doesn't bother me that much. At least not until this idiot shoves his tongue inside my mouth. I pull back, glare at him and slap him.

"Cut," the director yells. "Tris, what was that?"

"He kissed me," I shout.

"So?" the director asks confused.

"That wasn't in the script," I say defensive.

"It's called improv," Tobias says with a snicker.

"Okay, I had it. Both of you go back to the hotel, work out whatever the hell is going on and come back tomorrow morning and do your jobs like professionals or don't bother to come at all," the director says and storms off.

"Great. Now you happy?" I ask him.

"What do you yell at me for? You were the one who fucked up the scene," he yells at me.

"You kissed me."

"So? We're supposed to be lovers, you stupid spoiled brat," he shouts.

"You take that back, you shithead," I scream at him.

"Guys, stop," Amar, one of the stunt coordinators on set comes over. "I'm no expert, but whatever is going on should stay behind closed doors," he says and I look around. A lot of people look at us, both curious and snickering. Great. Now I'm gossip material.

I storm out and go to my changing room. I get out of my costume and put on my own clothes before I grab my bag and storm out. I call for a cab and tell the driver to take me to my hotel. I pay him generously, because he managed to get me there in less than ten minutes, when the usual drive would have taken me at least fifteen minutes. I go upstairs to my room and order some room service: a cheeseburger, a slice of the decadent chocolate cake they have here and a bottle of Jack. I undress and put my robe on before going into the bathroom to prepare a relaxing bath. Just as I exit the bathroom a loud knock is heard on my door. I go to open it, fully expecting room service, but instead Tobias stands there, towering over me and glaring daggers into me.

"What do you want?" I ask irritated.

"What the hell was that?" he asks and storms passed me.

"This is my room. Get the fuck out," I yell at him.

"I'm not leaving before we settle this once and for all," he says and plops down on the couch. I slam the door and go to stand over him, trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"You didn't stick to the script," I say.

"So? It's not like Max is bothered by that. We are supposed to be madly in love so a kiss shouldn't be a problem, even if it isn't in the script," he says the last part sarcastic. But then he stands up and looks at me. "What have I done to you that you hate me so much?" This surprises me a little. I look back at him and think for a second. He hasn't really done anything except for being a colossal jerk and pain in the ass.

"You just get on my nerves," I say and he thinks for a moment.

"You think I'm the guy the tabloids say I am, don't you?" he asks and I fight the urge to nod my head. "Tris, I know that the media had a field day when it became public that Nita and I broke up. There were rumors that I cheated on her and I didn't deny them," he says.

"Because they were true," I say glaring at him. My ex cheated on me. I know how painful that is. Not to mention as a celebrity everyone looks at you with pity and gives you advice, even though you never asked for it.

"No, I didn't. You want to know the truth? I never cheated on Nita, she cheated on me. But I decided to be a gentleman and not drag her through mud, even though she deserved it," he yells and glares at me. What? I take a step back just as I hear another knock on my door. I turn around and go to open the door. This time it's the room service I ordered. I tip the boy who brought it and wheel it inside. I leave it next to the door and return to look at Tobias. He is still glaring at me, but he looks hurt. For the first time since I met him I see this other side of him, vulnerable and human.

"I'm sorry she cheated," I finally say.

"I'm not. She pretended to care for me but all she wanted was to boost her own career by going out with me."

"Did you love her?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

"I thought I did, but the truth is after I found out that she cheated, I was pissed sure, but I didn't really care." I look from him to the bottle of Jack I ordered and decide to put this ridiculous to rest.

"Want a drink?" I ask and he nods. I get the bottle and two glasses and pour us each one. I hand him his and hold mine up. "To cheating exes. May their pussies dry up and their dicks fall off," I say and he bursts out laughing.

We drink and talk and drink some more, sharing our experiences with our cheating partners. He found her with the pool boy (such cliché) and I found Peter with the maid/flight attendant/studio executive/waitress.

"Wait," he says slurring. "Was this a onetime occurrence with these chicks or did he have an affair with each?" he asks laughing.

"Both. I think that motherfucker kept in touch with the hoes," I say and drink some more.

"Did you ever cheat?"

"No. You?"

"No. But in retrospect I wish I did. I mean, that bitch was a nobody when I met her and then she has the nerve to cheat on me," he says and his voice rises. "On me," he points at himself.

"Well, it's too late to cheat on her."

"Yeah. Ya know, I wish we would have worked on this movie when I was still with that cheating whore. That way I could have cheated on her and you on that asshole you called a boyfriend."

"Fuck them. You know what? Let's pretend we're still with them and then we cheat on them. You in, Eaton?"

"Only if you don't slap me again," he says laughing. I think he thinks I'm joking, but I'm serious. I mean, other than the fact that he bugged the shit out of me, he is really a cute, attractive man and I might or might not have named my favorite vibrator after him. I stand up and undo my robe letting it fall to the ground. He looks at me shocked as I stand before him completely naked. "Oh, you were serious," he says as he quickly gets rid of his shirt and pants.

He is still in his briefs when I push him back down on the couch and straddle his lap. His hands quickly place themselves on my hips as I grind myself against his hardened member. He lets out a low growl that sends a shiver down my spine and soaks my pussy good. I lean forward and crash my mouth over his, our tongues battling for dominance as we moan and groan and grind against each other. He gets up, holding me firmly in place and kissing me wildly before he sets me down on the couch and settles before me on his knees. He places my feet flat on the couch and spreads my legs, revealing my overflowing womanhood. He takes a deep breath and smirks.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask, but I already know what he's up to. I grin like a stupid teenager before the cute boy she likes kisses her.

"I'm gonna eat that delicious pussy of yours," he says and licks my folds. The sensation of his velvety tongue against my most intimate area is so intense that I need to hold onto the couch to steady myself. He laps several times before he lightly sucks and nibbles at me clit, making me squirm and moan loudly. He pulls me closer to the edge as he sticks his tongue inside me probing me. I reach out and grab a fistful of his hair tugging at it lightly. He groans, but I can tell it doesn't bother him.

"More," I pant. He removes his tongue and replaces it with two fingers that immediately start pumping me all the while he's sucking my sensitive bundle of nerves. "More," I repeat.

"Damn, Tris, I can't take this no more. I need to be inside you," he says groaning and gets up. His briefs are gone almost magically, like David Copperfield just performed a trick on them. I nod eagerly. I look at him and smirk. He is a lot bigger than I expected. I guess I'll need to find a new vibrator after this.

He positions himself at my entrance and I can barely wait for him to plunge himself deep into me. But then he stops and looks at me worried.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I don't have any condoms. Do you?" he asks.

"No. You clean?" I ask.

"Had a test done about five weeks ago. Haven't had any sex since. Why?"

"I'm clean too. My test was done three weeks ago. And I'm on the pill. If you don't mind we could," I say but my words fade as he buries himself to the hilt and I growl loudly. I guess that answers my question. His low guttural moan sends shivers through my whole body. He remains still, allowing us both to get accustomed to the new sensation of being one for the first time. He leans down and kisses me, but unlike before the kiss is gentle and sweet, so unusual, but welcome nonetheless.

"You are so beautiful," he says when he pulls back slightly. I blush and he smiles.

"I'm sorry I judged you before knowing your side of the story," I say.

"It's okay. After that bastard did what he did to you it was easy to think that other guys are just like that. Me never denying cheating on that bitch only fueled the rumors," he says with regret in his eyes.

"Let's start new," I suggests.

"It's kind of late to go back to the beginning, I mean, we're having sex already," he says with a smirk.

"Asshole," I say playful and he kisses me again. He pulls out of me almost completely only to bury himself again and again, putting up a steady pace and increasing it every now and then. His thrusts are deep and hard at first, but as we race toward our climaxes they become quicker and shallower. I'm almost there and he must feel it, because he looks at me briefly before he kisses my mouth and stimulates my clit, while lifting my butt just slightly, reaching a new spot and that's it. I'm gone. I scream out his name in pleasure arching my back off the couch as he comes hard and spills himself deep into me, my name leaving his lips in a long moan.

He collapses on top of me, we both breathe heavily trying to steady our rapid heartbeats, but after such an intense, never before experienced, orgasm I find it hard to do so.

When he finally pulls out of me he sits down on the floor and I'm still lying down on the couch, boneless and spend.

"That was… wow," he says and leans his head against my sweat covered thigh.

"That was honestly the best I ever had," I say with a chuckle. There's silence for a moment before we both laugh.

"If I had known that a stupid fight would lead to this I would have pissed you off sooner," he says and turns his head to look at me.

"Oh, you pissed me off plenty. Today was just the last drop," I say and sit up on my elbows to see him better.

"I don't think I will be able to look at you the same way again," he says with a kind smile on his face.

"You mean like I'm a spoiled brat?" I tease.

"I only said that because you got on my nerves," he defends and I laugh. "No, what I meant was, I won't be able to see you just as my co-worker."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

What he had in mind became clear almost a year later when he proposed. And to think it all started with a stupid fight, because of a stupid kiss that wasn't in the stupid script, with that stupid asshole that is only Tobias Eaton, the love of my life.


End file.
